criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Your Grievance Shall Be Avenged
Your Grievance Shall Be Avenged is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-second of the game. It is the last one that takes place at Aaru Grove in New Cresthill. Plot Having been assigned together to help stop clashes between factions for and against Osiris, Xavier and the player took a shortcut through Osiris Park to follow closely the rest of the officers. However, Xavier stopped when he saw Osiris drowning someone in the fountain of their park, so he went down with the player quickly to arrest them. Seeing themselves discovered, Osiris left their victim at the fountain to escape successfully. Instead of persecuting them, Xavier deduced that if they solved the murder of delivery driver Evan Lartigue, they would discover the identity of Osiris. They questioned professor of Marxian Ethics Marcus Doe, tattoo artist Norbert Korrik and, taxi driver Elizardo Vogel. Soon after, in the news, it was shown how several of Osiris' non-sympathizers had taken Deputy Mayor Benjamin Nelson hostage as bait for the vigilante to reveal their identity or else they will burn him alive. With the help of Chief Galdwey, the duo was able to rescue Benjamin and arrest those who took him hostage. The deputy mayor told them that he had approached the place of conflict because it was close to what he believed was Osiris' hideout. Xavier and the player followed his directions, opened a hatch that was in the sewers and entered a completely dark room that reeked of rot. With the help of their flashlights, they spotted several decaying corpses, mounds of bones, a variety of weapons and several crossed out photographs of people Osiris had killed. They as well suspected of love coach Sibylle Lacan and video game developer Alleria Brown. Also, they discovered Elizardo's grandfather's clock inside Osiris' iron maiden but he denied having lost it even though he didn't know where he had left it and, and that Evan believed that Norbert was Osiris, so he threatened to kill him or Xavier to balance the scales of justice because of his father's murder. As they tried to find more information about Osiris in their hideout, Xavier's phone vibrated with a short video of Osiris dialoguing with the crowd of their followers, asking them to preach their teachings violently to the other districts of New Cresthill. Xavier and the player went to where the news showed and found who Osiris appeared to be standing on a van. Aiming near their neck, Xavier shot and brushed the person's skin without seriously injuring them, causing them to remove the mask instinctively and cover the wound, revealing that it was Marcus. He confessed that he had bought an Osiris costume to convince the faction that supported the vigilante to take the city to establish a communist system. Also, they found out that Sibylle had killed her boyfriend in self-defense instead of Osiris as Alessandra believed, that Alleria had been inspired by Osiris to create various characters and plots of her video games and, that Benjamin was selected as deputy mayor of Chris Brooks because his first option died under strange circumstances. Finally, the team arrested Alleria for the crime. Alleria tried to deny everything until Xavier confronted her based on the color of her eyes. She told them how when she was little she found her father being unfaithful to her mother with a neighbor and, after telling her mother the truth, found her hanging from the ceiling fan in her living room the next day. Alleria's father married the neighbor and Alleria was forced to call her mother. One day, she listened to both of them talking about how they murdered Alleria's mother. She went to the police station and asked for help, but Commissioner Varlaam Potemkin and Major Gianluca Calvert dismissed her testimony believing that the little girl didn't like her stepmother. One day, Alleria's stepmother had prepared a cake for her husband, so she injected rat poison into it and saw her father eat it, writhing to death. Varlaam and Gianluca didn't bother to verify who the killer was and arrested Alleria's stepmother for murder, avenging her mother and starting the story of Your Highness, Osiris. In court, after listing all of Alleria's crimes, Judge Blanton sentenced her to life imprisonment with mandatory psychological counseling. Post-trial, Xavier went to demand from Alleria all the information she had about Raduga Shest. Before sending them to check in her hideout, she told them that Raduga Shest had been responsible for more crimes than she, including everything that happened in Stardom Inlet, Jumble Hollow and Bloom Prairie. There, they repaired a detective board that indicated the recent movements of the criminal organization but after a detailed examination, it also indicated that there was someone who had noticed Raduga Shest even before Alleria, male entertainer Hyun Park. He revealed that one night after leaving work, he heard several people talk about famous people killing each other, manipulation of the minds of citizens about immigrants and demonization of youth behavior to lay the foundations of a city-domination plan. When asked why he hadn't said anything before, he mentioned that Evan hadn't invited him on a date yet, so he turned a blind eye. Before Xavier could explode, Hyun told them that he had seen Warden Berkley saying goodbye to Golliat Sept when the latter had just left prison a few hours ago. Rushing Walker Prison, they asked Warden Berkley what had happened and he told them that Golliat's bail had been paid by an unknown benefactor and that, in addition to his good behavior, guaranteed his freedom to go on a path of faith and prayer. Meanwhile, Charlotte went to ask Mayor Brooks about a support program for the families of Osiris' victims. Charlotte went to ask Mayor Brooks about a support program for the families of Osiris victims. He told them that he was writing down some ideas but that he had not had time to devise a specific plan. Finding his paper binder in Osiris Park, they realized that on the reverse and in invisible ink, Benjamin had already created several plans that could work perfectly and only needed approval. He was not actively working with Brooks since the whole Osiris affair began to get out of control and he was caught in the crossfire, but he had already started approaching some families to offer his help and had more in mind, as the case of the Lartigue family. The three informed Kael, Evan's brother, that he would receive all the help that the government could offer him in this delicate situation so that his lifestyle and the stability of the rest of his family would not be harmed. Finally, crossing some references, Rogelio found that Golliat could be trying to approach God without leaving his comfort zone through visits to the Cathedral of Naruer in Wellness Fortress, so the first step to learning about Raduga Shest would be to interrogate the one who was once the right hand of the man in the red hood! Summary Victim *'Evan Lartigue' (drowned in the Osiris Park fountain) Murder Weapon *'Drowning' Killer *'Alleria Brown' Suspects :: Marcus Doe :: Marxian Ethics Professor Profile: *The suspect wears ankle boots *The suspect practices gymnastics *The suspect believes in reincarnation :: Norbert Korrik :: Tattoo Artist Profile: *The suspect wears ankle boots *The suspect practices gymnastics *The suspect believes in reincarnation :: Elizardo Vogel :: Taxi Driver Profile: *The suspect wears ankle boots *The suspect practices gymnastics *The suspect believes in reincarnation :: Benjamin Nelson :: Deputy Mayor Profile: *The suspect wears ankle boots *The suspect practices gymnastics *The suspect believes in reincarnation :: Sibylle Lacan :: Love Coach Profile: *The suspect wears ankle boots *The suspect practices gymnastics *The suspect believes in reincarnation :: Alleria Brown :: Video Game Developer Profile: *The suspect wears ankle boots *The suspect practices gymnastics *The suspect believes in reincarnation MD42.png|Marcus Doe NK42.png|Norbert Korrik EV42.png|Elizardo Vogel BN42.png|Benjamin Nelson SL42.png|Sibylle Lacan AB42.png|Alleria Brown Quasi-Suspects :: Hyun Park :: Male Entertainer :: Edward Berkley :: Prison Warden :: Chris Brooks :: Mayor of New Cresthill :: Kael Lartigue :: Evan's Brother HP42.png|Hyun Park EB42.png|Edward Berkley CB42.png|Chris Brooks KL42.png|Kael Lartigue Killer's Profile *The killer wears ankle boots *The killer practices gymnastics *The killer believes in reincarnation *The killer has a brooch *The killer has green eyes Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Osiris Park. (Clues: Victim's Body, Latex Glove, Picnic Basket) *Examine Picnic Basket. (Result: Key Chain) *Examine Key Chain. (Result: Motorcycle Keys; New Suspect: Marcus Doe) *Ask Marcus Doe what his relationship with the victim was. (New Crime Scene: Gas Station) *Investigate Gas Station. (Clues: Trash Can, Tire Display) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Surveillance Kit) *Examine Surveillance Kit. (Result: Tattoo Needles; New Suspect: Norbert Korrik) *Question Norbert Korrik about his possession of advanced surveillance technology. *Examine Tire Display. (Result: Ration Box) *Examine Ration Box. (Result: Spandex Suit; New Suspect: Elizardo Vogel) *Confront Elizardo Vogel about the Osiris's suit with his embroidered initials. *Examine Latex Glove. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices gymnastics) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears ankle boots) *Move on to Chapter 2! (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Benjamin Nelson what he was doing near the crowds in confrontation. (Profile updated: Benjamin practices gymnastics; New Crime Scene: Osiris Hideout) *Investigate Osiris Hideout. (Clues: Rat Cage, Iron Maiden, Bone Mound) *Examine Rat Cage. (Result: Gnawed Paper; New Suspect: Sibylle Lacan) *Question Sibylle Lacan about the information Jaxon had shared with her about Osiris. (Profile updated: Sibylle wears ankle boots and practices gymnastics) *Examine Iron Maiden. (Result: Pocket Watch) *Confront Elizardo Vogel about the presence of his belongings in Osiris hideout. (Profile updated: Elizardo wears ankle boots and practices gymnastics) *Examine Bone Mound. (Result: Prayer Beads) *Analyze Prayer Beads. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer believes in reincarnation) *Investigate Osiris Statue. (Clues: Sack of Goods, Pizza Box) *Examine Sack of Goods. (Result: Video Game Figurine; New Suspect: Alleria Brown) *Ask Alleria Brown how she ended up being stolen from her exclusive merchandise. (Profile updated: Alleria practices gymnastics and believes in reincarnation) *Examine Pizza Box. (Result: Victim's Threats) *Question Norbert Korrik about Evan's threats to him. (Profile updated: Norbert wears ankle boots, practices gymnastics and believes in reincarnation) *Move on to Chapter 3! (1 star) Chapter 3 *Confront Marcus Doe about his subversive speech impersonating Osiris. (Profile updated: Marcus wears ankle boots, practices gymnastics and believes in reincarnation) *Investigate Gas Pump. (Clues: Scrapbook, Sketchbook, Photo Album) *Examine Scrapbook. (Result: Sibylle's Photograph) *Speak to Sibylle Lacan about the photograph in which she was bloody and with a gun. (Profile updated: Sibylle believes in reincarnation) *Examine Sketchbook. (Result: Character Profile) *Ask Alleria Brown about the influence of Osiris in the plots of her video games. (Profile updated: Alleria wears ankle boots) *Examine Photo Album. (Result: Film Roll) *Question Benjamin Nelson about how he ended up being the deputy mayor of New Cresthill. (Profile updated: Benjamin wears ankle boots and believes in reincarnation) *Investigate Dusty Bookcase. (Clues: Osiris Mask, Handkerchief) *Examine Osiris Mask. (Result: Blue Substance) *Analyze Blue Substance. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a brooch) *Examine Handkerchief. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Bow Down to Your Highness (6/6)! (No stars) Bow Down to Your Highness (6/6) *Ask Alleria Brown what she knows about Raduga Sheet. *Investigate Osiris Hideout. (Clue: Entrails Bag) *Examine Entrails Bag. (Result: Wood Pieces) *Examine Wood Pieces. (Result: Detective Board) *Analyze Detective Board. (08:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Hyun Park) *Question Hyun Park for not reporting anything about Raduga Shest when he had the chance. (New Quasi-Suspect: Edward Berkley; Reward: Burger) *Confront Warden Berkley about Golliat Sept's release. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Mayor Brooks about the program for the well-being of the families of Osiris' victims. *Investigate Osiris Park. (Clue: Recycling Bin) *Examine Recycling Bin. (Result: Wrapped Package) *Examine Wrapped Package. (Result: Paper Binder) *Analyze Paper Binder. (10:00:00) *Question Deputy Mayor Nelson about his assistance plans without informing the mayor. (New Quasi-Suspect: Kael Lartigue) *Inform Kael Lartigue that he will receive support to face the death of his family members. (Reward: Delivery Driver Hat) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Aaru Grove